Field of the Invention
This invention relates to marine vessels and more particularly to an improved walkthrough door to permit access to a foredeck of the marine vessels.
Description of the Related Art
The versatility of runabout recreational vessels has led to the development of larger vessels having the same general configuration and features as the smaller version. These larger vessels, now known as sport yachts, offer the same versatility as runabouts, but with greater passenger capacity and increased accommodations.
One of the problems associated with both runabouts and sport yachts has been access to the foredeck. This problem required a person to climb over the windshield, or attempt to climb around the outside of the vessel on narrow side decks. One solution to the problem has been addressed primarily by a multi-sectional windshield with an opening center section. On larger sport yachts, opening a large center section of a windshield becomes a difficult task due to the windshield sections size and weight.
The addition of a hardtop further complicates the foredeck access issue. A hardtop is substantially a requirement on a sport yacht. A hardtop attached to a sectional windshield generally reduces the “window” area needed for foredeck access. Additionally structural considerations may require additional supports to prevent windshield flexing and potential failure of the windshield.
Access to the foredeck through an open windshield remains a problem unless a ladder or step system is provided inside the vessel. A means must also be provided to relocate the ladder to allow access to the cabin area beneath the foredeck.
There have been many in the prior art who have attempted to solve these problems with varying degrees of success. None, however completely satisfies the requirements for a complete solution to the aforestated problem.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved walkthrough door to enable access to the foredeck of a vessel.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved walkthrough door to enable easy access to the foredeck of a vessel by the user.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved walkthrough door to enable access to the foredeck of a vessel that is cost effective to produce.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.